


Rock Style

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Bondage, Broppy - Freeform, Devil, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Mullet Mane, Rock Style, Smut, Troll sex, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: This is a Quick Oneshot of rock Branch and Normal Poppy because their both so damn adorable. 💖 #BROPPY
Relationships: Queen Poppy/ Branch
Kudos: 21





	Rock Style

Poppy had been running as fast as her little legs would take her. She needed to get away from these rock trolls quickly, or there would be no telling what they would do to her. She continued running until she hit a dead end. "Oh no..." She cried. Poppy would looking around for another way out, until she heard footsteps. She turned around quickly, to see Branch standing there, with his gorgeous mullet mane, and glowing red eyes. She noticed he had been slowly walking towards her, backing her against the wall. "B-Branch...Please..." She wanted to run away, but he had been blocking her only exit. Poppy had looked away for one second, and looked back, with his face only centimetres away from hers. He moved his hand up against the wall, beside her left ear, pinning her against the cold wall. Before she could do anything, tears started streaming down her face nearly soaking her. "Hey, Poppy.." The second she heard his angelic voice she looked up slowly, seeing his beautiful baby blue eyes.

Before she could respond, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Im so glad you're okay." He whispered. "Oh Branch, I thought I lost you!" She whimpered, pulling away from the hug. Branch smiled "Poppy, I know right now isn't the best time but....Can I tell you something?" She giggled "Of course." "It's something Ive been wanting to tell you ever since, you know. We befriended the bergens."  
Branch gently interlocked his hands with hers "Poppy....I- I love you." He blushed "I love you too Branch." She giggled noticing how purple his cheeks were. Branch got lost in her eyes, those beautiful magenta eyes that he had always loved, and started leaning in slowly for a kiss. Poppy noticed what Branch was trying to do, and she leaned in slowly until their noses softly grazed against eachothers. Branch softly pressed his lips against hers, as Poppy started kissing back. She had moaned into the kiss, pressing her lips harder against his. "Wow, his lips are so soft." She thought. He had pulled away from the kiss, needing air. They both shared a laugh before Branch pinned against the wall putting her wrists against the wall so she had no escape. "Poppy, are you okay with me doing this?" He asked "Y-yes.....Please..." She whispered "If...If I hurt you, please let me know, okay?" She nodded as Branch roughly pressed his lips to hers. Poppy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, feeling his already hardened member. She tried squirming around to get out of his grasp, but he didn't let her go. Not until he was satisfied.

They both pulled away from the kiss, staring intensely into eachothers eyes, knowing what they both wanted. Branch let go of her wrists, and started slowly moving his hands down her body. "Is this okay?" She nodded, running her hands through his thick mane. Branch started by unbuttoning her dress, sliding it off her shoulders. He started leaving trails of kisses from her neck, down to her breasts. He started to suck on her nipples gently, earning a few gasps. "Branch, Oh yes..." She moaned "You like that, huh?" He chuckled, slipping off her underwear, kissing her tenderly. Poppy had moved her hands from his hair, to his vest throwing it off to the side, as well as pulling his shorts off, tossing them off with the vest. "Poppy, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked "Yes Branch, I do, and badly." She replied, thrusting her hips forwards, letting his member slide into her. "Oh yes Poppy!" Branch continued thrusting fast and hard, in and out of her, earning loud moans.

Poppy felt herself reaching her climax and held onto him tightly, screaming his name out one last time, until they both came and panted out heavily. "That.....That was amazing." she kissed him."Yes.....Yes it was." He returned the kiss. They both collapsed onto the floor, sitting side by side."I love you so much Branch, you have no idea." she panted "And I love you Queen Poppy." She rested her head on his shoulder while they both fell asleep. Knowing they had eachother, things would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖 And Im sorry it's so short....


End file.
